1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning measurement apparatus and method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, measurement tools such as rulers and calipers are used to measure dimensions of objects. Conventionally, these dimension measuring processes are manual operations and personnel are required to operate these measurement tools and to record measurement results. When multiple dimensions of a large number of objects are measured, it involves many operators and can be time consuming to measure the dimensions of the objects. In addition, in general, manual operations inevitably tends to have human error in the measurement process. Thus, the manual operations have less efficiency and low measurement precision. Furthermore these measurement tools are only used to measure dimension of objects.
Currently, with the development of electronic technologies, electronic measurement tools are used widely. The electronic measurement tools have high measurement precision, can automatically record the measurement result, and can also measure other parameters besides the dimensions. However, the electronic measurement tools are expensive and they are often used for measuring high precision objects. When low precision measurements are needed, the electronic measurements tools are unnecessary.
Therefore, what is needed is a positioning measurement apparatus and method which has a relatively high measurement precision and low cost.